ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: Awakening
''Adventure Time: Awakening ''is an upcoming American animated sci-fi action fantasy film. The film is directed and produced by Michael Bay, written and executive produced by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Mark Vahradian and his longtime partner Ian Bryce, and based on the television series of the same name created by Pendleton Ward. The film is a co-production of Cartoon Network Studios, Frederator Studios, Tencent Pictures, Di Bonaventura Pictures, Platinum Dunes and K/O Paper Products and stars Jeremy Shada, Madeleine Martin, John DiMaggio, Roz Ryan, Steve Little, Elle Newlands, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Olivia Olson, Donald Glover, Hynden Walch, Neil Patrick Harris, Jessica DiCicco, Hannibal Buress, Niki Yang, Gary Anthony Williams, Stephen Root, Sharon Horgan, with Lauren Lapkus and Lennon Parham. The film takes place four years after the Gum War where Finn celebrates his 21st birthday as he meets Fionna and Cake, and the other pop culture characters to stop Dr. Gross and her new servants from destroying the Land of Ooo. Finn will bring Flame Princess, his old friend, back together by confessing to her about what happened that she broke up on him and showing her the evidence. Meanwhile, Simon Abadeer the Vampire Prince, future son of Marceline Abadeer and Bonnibel Bubblegum, travels back in time to kill his mothers, but refuses to kill them both if he alters the timeline. The film will have its premiere at Grauman's Egyptian in Hollywood, California on April 2, 2020 and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Columbia Pictures under Sony Pictures Releasing in other territories in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D, 4DX at Regal Cinemas and Dolby Cinema on April 3, 2020. The film will also be released digitally on Netflix on June 3, 2020. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn Mertens/Mega Man/Mario/Godzilla/Ash Ketchum *Madeleine Martin as Fionna/Misty *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe the Flame Princess/Elemental Phoebe *Hannibal Buress as Phoebus the Flame Prince *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog/Soap MacTavish/Luigi *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn/Pikachu *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn/Bebop *Hynden Walch as Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Bubba Gumball *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler/Yoshi *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice King *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell-Mertens *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross/Mechagodzilla *Hayden Ezzy as Fern the Human *Keith David as Flame King/Grom and Garrosh Hellscream *Sean Giambrone as Shermy *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord/Rocksteady/Link *Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong/Samus Aran *Willow Smith as Beth the Pup Princess *Jasika Nicole as Frieda/Princess Peach *Rebecca Sugar as Marion Abadeer *Kevin Michael Richardson as Donkey Kong/Donny *Jeremy Suarez as Diddy Kong *Hiroki Hasegawa as Ryu Hayabusa *Daniel Henney as Liu Kang/Spider-Man *Nathan Vetterlein as The Scout *Rick May as The Soldier *Dennis Bateman as The Spy/The Pyro *Gary Schwartz as The Heavy/The Demoman *Grant Goodeve as The Engineer *John Patrick Lowrie as The Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as The Medic *Ashly Burch as Miss Pauling *Nolan North as Merasmus *Shia LaBeouf as Simon Abadeer the Vampire Prince *Collin Dean as Tiffany Oiler *Justin Roiland as Lemongrab 3/Green Goblin *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai/High-Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Marin as Benson/Pops/Muscle Man *Mark Hamill as Skips/Ganondorf/Krang *Kristen Wiig as Slime Princess/Princess Zelda *Paul Scheer as Toronto/Sonny *Jenny Slate as Huntress Wizard *Billy Brown as The Vampire King *M. Emmet Walsh as Cosmic Owl *Kumali Nanjiani as Prismo *Michelle Williams as Turtle Princess *M. Night Shyamalan as himself *Ron Perlman as Fire Finn *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer *Ving Rhames as Jax Briggs *Joe Manganiello as Bowser *Steve Buscemi as himself/James McCord (archive footage) *Maria Bamford as Aunt Lolly *Ava Acres as Jordan the Bunny Girl/Kirby *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun the Flame Knight *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash/Meta Knight *George Takei as Ricardio the Heart Guy *Marina Sirtis as Samantha *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Jim Cummings as Pete Sassafras *Peter Stormare as Sir Slicer *Rainn Wilson as Peace Master *Michael Bay as himself Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Frederator Studios Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures Category:Platinum Dunes Category:K/O Paper Products Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films written and executive produced by Roberto Orci Category:Films written and executive produced by Alex Kurtzman Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Mark Vahradian Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Adventure Time